


Pick Up Lines by Mikan Tsumiki

by RainbowColoredHumanBeing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bagels vs Waffles, F/M, Mikan tries, Orange juice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowColoredHumanBeing/pseuds/RainbowColoredHumanBeing
Summary: Mikan tries to use pick up lines to ask Hajime out. It goes as baddly as you can imagine.





	Pick Up Lines by Mikan Tsumiki

**Author's Note:**

> I added a little headcanon there, 'cause my heart was crushed with Chiaki's fate in the anime.  
> This happens right after Dangan Ronpa 3: Side Hope. Enjoy!

1.

"Ha-Hajime!"

Hajime Hinata turned around to the sight of a running Mikan Tsumiki heading in his direction.

It has been almost a year since the killing game that occurred at Future Foundation's headquarters and a lot has happened during that time.

First, Ryota Mitarai. It was difficult to adapt to the new guy, and it was even worse for him to adapt to everyone else's weirdness. But, with Byakuya's help, they manege to become great friends in no time. With no surprise, considering how great of a guy Ryota is.

Second, Chiaki Nanami. They all remembered Chiaki dearly and would do anything to have her back. But when Makoto visited them, a few months ago, bringing along a very alive Ultimate Gamer, no one believed. Except for him. He remembered helping her, as Kamukura Izuru, patching her wounds and bringing her back to the surface. The chances of her survival were slim, but he had to try anyway. Kamukura couldn't just let a girl who managed to make him cry die like that. And sure enough, there she was, crying big fat tears of happiness at seeing her friends again.

Back to the present, he turned to face the Ultimate Nurse that had just caught up to him.

"Hey, Mikan. What's up?"

"I-I just lost my number!"

"Wha-?"

"Can I have yours?"

The silence that followed was denser than Akane.

* * *

2.

The next day came and Hajime wasn't sure of what had happened with Mikan the day before. As soon as she said that, she took off running.

_Was that a pick up line?_  Probably.  _But, why? I mean..._

His thoughts were cut off when he entered the hotel lobby and was greeted by Chiaki.

"Hajime, good morning. Mikan was looking for you. I think she's at the beach."

Oh.

"I see. Thanks Chiaki."

Maybe he would get the answers he was looking for. Maybe she would explain everything and they would sort it out quickly and without any more misunderstandings.

Yeah, I wouldn't count on that, mate.

Arriving at the beach, he found her right away.

"Hey, Mikan! Chiaki said you were looking for me. What is it?"

"Hajime! Well, I-I... That is... Ha-Hajime...Um... F-Fuck off!"

"..."

"...?"

"...What?"

"...! Ah! I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I shouldn't have said that! Fo-Forgive meeeee!"

And there she goes again. Running away and leaving him more confused than he was before.

Unsurprisingly.

* * *

3.

The next time he met with Mikan, Hajime was expecting anything. So, when they met at the hotel lobby, he was prepared.

"Good morning, Mikan."

"Go-Good morning, Hajime! Um, can I ask you some-?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Ah, okay? W-Well, would you, w-would you be my P-Player One?"

That was pretty straight forward.

"Okay, sure. What game are we playing?"

They spent the rest of the day playing Bomber Guy, with Mikan weeping for some reason.

* * *

4.

Although their last interaction wasn't as weird as the other two, Hajime didn't let his guard down. If there's something he learned in the past three days was that Mikan could be really unpredictable.

_Oh, there she is._

"Mikan, hi. Where are you going?"

"H-Hi Hajime. I was going to the pharmacy. Perhaps, are you in need of a shot?"

"Nope, I'm good. I'm great actually, haha. Wow, l-look at the time! I'm supposed to meet with Kazuichi right now. See ya!"

"Hajime wait!"

"Huh!? No shots, please!"

"A-A-All I w-want is for you to call me your d-dirty w-whore!"

"Wait... WHAT!?"

Oh brother, now she's crying.

"P-Please don't call me that. FFFFORGIVE MEEEEE!"

"Mikan, wait!"

She's gone. He knows better than to run after her. All she needs right now is a bit of alone time to calm down. Still, this situation is getting worse and worse. He'll put an end to it, or his name isn't Izuru- Hajime Hinata! What did I say?

* * *

5.

"I'm telling you Hajime, those are the best! I don't know how you can live without bagels."

"I can just eat waffles, Nagito, no big deal."

He took a sip of his orange juice. God, he loves this thing.

"Waffles? WAFFLES? ARE YOU INSANE? WHERE IS YOUR HOPE HAJIME? WAFFLES BRINGS NOTHING BUT DESPAIR TO HUMANITY!"

"There he goes again." Mahiru complained "You just had to set him off, didn't you? You know what talking about waffles does to him."

"I know, sorry. But it's way too amusing. I mean, look at him!"

Nagito was flailing his arms around with a crazed look on his face, while explaining in details why bagels were better than waffles. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of Mikan by the door. She noticed his stare and immediately ran out of the restaurant.

"Excuse me. I need to do something."

"Great, you set the monster free and leave us to deal with him."

"Sorry Hiyoko. I'll be right back."

She had only reached the pool when he stopped her.

"Mikan, please stop, I need to talk to you."

"Yes! H-How can I help you H-Hajime?"

"I just wanna know why you've been acting so weird lately."

"A-Ah...That, that is...W-W-Wow! It's so windy in here, am I r-right?"

When she started to lift her skirt he stopped her and held her hands in his.

"Mikan, don't avoid the question. Those were pick up lines, right?"

"Yes..."

"Who taught them to you?"

"W-Well, the first one was Kazuichi. He told me it's a real classic."

_Chessy just like him. Just forgot the fact that we don't have phones in here._

_"_ The second one I asked Fuyuhiko. I-I didn't know it could be used as a pick up line but decided to try anyway."

"How did that interaction go?"

" I asked him: 'Fuyuhiko, do you know any pick up line? Please?'. Then he said: 'Fuck off'."

_Accurate._

_"_ The third one was Chiaki's idea. But, um, you weren't supposed to interpret it as a request to play videogames."

_...Well, I've dun goofed._

"The f-fourth one was Hiyoko's idea. S-She said nothing attracts a man better than a submissive woman."

_Of course she did, that demon spawn._

_"_ And the one I just tried was Teruteru's plan. I was supposed to show you my...my..."

"That's enough. I get the gist."  _You won't even see it coming, Teruteru._ "But now I wanna know why you felt the need to try pick up lines with me?"

"I... t-thought that was obvious? I-I-I mean, pick up lines are supposed to help you with asking someone out."

"I know that. I meant to say that you didn't need to use pick up lines with me because I would love to go out with you, you just had to ask. It would have saved a lot of time and avoided a lot of confusion."

"T-Then, do you want to go-go...go out with m-m-me?"

"Of course, Mikan. How could I say no?"

He smiled at her. Sweet and loving. The way she deserves. She giggled with excitement.

"So, can we spend some time together at the hospital?"

"Um, if that's what you want, sure. We can make that our first date"

"Yes, that will be perfect! And tonight we can sleep together!"

"... . . . Huh?"

"Actually we should move in to each other's room!"

"Huh!?"

"Teruteru said there was a great tv channel we should definitely watch after midnight." (A/N: Persona 4 reference?)

"HUH!?"

Their relationship just started and there's already a new misunderstanding for Hajime to clear up. That's just great.

But, if it is for Mikan, it's definitely worth it.


End file.
